Christmas with Yuu
by King Sakura Princess
Summary: "Yuu-chan, it's almost Christmas." A petite Mika said, swinging his legs back and forth on a chair that was too big for him. He appeared merely twelve-years-old, far too young for the year they were currently in. In which a Mika who can shape shift and Yuu make Christmas plans.


"Yuu-chan, it's almost Christmas." A petite Mika said, swinging his legs back and forth on a chair that was too big for him. He appeared merely twelve-years-old, far too young for the year they were currently in.

Yuu, who was sixteen-years-old picked the small boy up and sat in the chair, placing the younger boy onto his lap.

"Yeah, it'll be our first Christmas together in awhile," Yuu said, smiling to himself.

The two had been separated for four years but had reunited again.

However, the two didn't remain unscathed after the separation. Besides the loss of their former family, they had been turned into some unspeakable things. Monsters, some may call it, though that's certainly not what Yuu viewed them as, and Mika didn't think like that either, at least not of Yuu.

While Yuu's monsters hide below the surface most of the time, Mika's were always there, his red eyes, fangs, and pointed ears telling the world what he's become. More recently, Mika discovered a new ability that would also let others know what he is.

Mika could in some way turn back time. He was able to decrease his age by any number, otherwise known as shape shifting. However, no matter what age he appeared to be, he was still clearly a vampire, nothing could change this fact, which made Mika find the ability somewhat useless.

Then he tried it out, and he realized that he had more freedom as a child to act the way he wanted. Maybe it was immature of him, but he liked changing his form. Yuu and the others didn't seem mind at all, so he did it from time to time.

"Mhm! Did you want anything special Yuu-chan?"

"No, I'm just glad that we can all spend Christmas together this year. You being here is enough for me. Though if you did get me something, you don't have to return it."

Mika didn't know what to say when Yuu said stuff like that sometimes. He couldn't fathom how his presence would be enough of a present for the boy who's gone through and deserves so much.

"Oh, but did you want anything Mika?"

"Of course not Yuu-chan! I just like being with you too, I don't need anything."

 _What would you give to a monster like me anyways?_ Mika didn't want to think these thoughts right now but they were still always there.

"I'm going to get you something, though. What would you want?" Yuu said stubbornly, resting his chin on top of Mika's head. Mika could hear the pout in his voice.

Mika giggled, his Yuu-chan was adorable. "I really don't want anything Yuu-chan. I just want to spend time with you."

"Come on, there's got to be something you want. I want to get you something special, please? You deserve it."

"So do you. I'm going to get you something, too." Mika said, taking Yuu's hand in his.

"Okay, deal. Now tell me what you want. I'm not really good at the whole surprise thing, if that's what you want I can try, though."

Mika felt his cheeks heat up a bit. There was something he could think of that he wanted, but he blamed it on the stupid form he was in right now.

"Don't make fun of me," Mika said, biting his bottom lip nervously.

"I'm sure you'll think the things I want are ridiculous too. Tell me."

"I want a train."

"Mmf." Yuu covered his mouth with his hand and tried to stifle a giggle.

"Yuu-chan!"

"Sorry! I didn't think you'd say that!"

"It's just, I didn't really get to have many proper toys, and the toys I did have were never a train. I wanted to drive one when I was younger so I could get out of whatever bad place I was at the time."

"That's cute, you're really a kid, Mika." Yuu said, pinching his cheek.

"I'm not! See, I knew you'd think it was weird."

"No, it's not. I wanted a rocket ship sometimes when I was younger so I could fly to outer space."

"That's stupid."

"So mean. You won't get any presents from Santa with that attitude."

"Santa isn't real so I have nothing to worry about. If he was, you wouldn't be getting any presents."

 _Not really though, Yuu-chan would get lots_ , his child-like mind said.

"Fine, we're even then."

"Don't get me the train."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Because I'll know what you're getting me. I want it to come from you, Yuu-chan. Even if it's the worst present ever."

"Okay fine, we'll surprise each other. Don't get me anything too good, though."

Mika laughed. "I won't, Yuu-chan."

Yuu was getting him that stupid train if it was the last thing he did, along with something else.


End file.
